


This One Time...

by trinielf82



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if that one time when Ryan came over with food for blind Zane, he actually tried to hit on him, not realizing the guys were an item and Zane tells Ty about it wayyy after lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time...

"So i have something to tell you. i mean, i should’ve told you awhile back."

Ty felt his stomach flutter. God, what now? How many more secrets could they possibly have between them? “OK” he said easily, trying not to betray that his heart was practically trying to pound right out of his chest.

Zane patted Ty’s hand and smiled “Relax, it’s nothing major.”

"Ok" Ty repeated. "Spill it then" 

"Well, remember that time when i was blind…"

"Really Zane? Like i would forget something like that?" Ty was frowning now. Where the heck was this going?

"Well you had left to go into work and Ryan came over"

Ty raised a brow “Say what now? Jersey Shore came over? You never mentioned…” 

Zane shrugged “Wasn’t a big deal at the time. i mean, i didn’t know what he wanted and in hindsight i probably shouldn’t have answered the door all wet and sticky. Was kinda embarrassing really” 

Ty’s eyes narrowed “Wet and sticky?”

"Yeh i spilled juice on myself. i was startled by the knock and didn’t realize it was Ryan. Was pretty darn ridiculous answering the door without my shirt and covered in juice but it was just Ryan so…"

"You answered the door shirtless." Ty drawled in a seemingly calm voice. 

Zane swallowed his laugh. He knew laughing right now would not be a good idea but the look on Ty’s face, he clearly was not amused and he hadn’t even gotten to the worst of it.

He shrugged like it was not big deal “Yeah, he brought over a care package and…”

"Is there a point to this thrilling story?" Ty cut him off

"He uh asked me out" There he’d said it. "He didn’t realize we were together and well i didn’t realize he was flirting with me until he sorta touched me and…"

"He touched you" Ty growled

"Yeah, i was pretty damn surprised"

"Where?"

Zane’s brow furrowed “Where what?”

"Where did he touch you?" 

"Um, well…" 

Ty grabbed the front of Zane’s t-shirt and pulled him towards him til their noses practically touched “I wanna know if i need to go shoot a waiter Zane. So where did he touch you?”

"My chest" 

"Your chest? Your bare chest? Because you decided to answer the door with out a shirt and bare the goods for the hot waiter to see hmm?"

"Yeah" Zane grinned. "Nothing happened obviously. i told him we were together. i think he was pretty embarrassed after that"

"That settles it" Ty huffed "I am burning that damn restaurant to the ground!" 

Zane rubbed his nose against Ty’s “Aww doll, don’t be like that.” he said chuckling.

"So, why tell me now?"

"Well Ryan came by when you were out of town visiting your parents last week…"

"I swear to God if you tell me he made a pass at you again! And it’s pretty darn convenient he came a calling when i wasn’t here!"

"Well he heard i was sick——"

"I knew i should’ve never left you here alone" 

Zane rolled his eyes “It was a measly cold Ty. And he heard i was sick so he brought over a…”

"Don’t you dare say care package" 

"…care package" Zane finished, leaning back smirking. "We got to talking and he brought up the asking out thing, remembering how silly he felt about it and it was funny. i honestly forgot to tell you back then, so i’m telling you now" 

"You forgot. To tell me that the hot waiter molested you and asked you out" Ty’s eyes were dark as he grabbed for his partner’s t-shirt again and pulled him close "I’m gonna have to have a chat with Ryan. A real long chat" 

Zane opened his mouth the reply but Ty shut him up with a fierce kiss, a clash of teeth and tongue. “Gonna show you who you belong to, in case you forgot” Ty growled, sucking Zane’s bottom lip til he groaned.

"Didn’t forget" Zane panted "Will never forget" 

"Good. Now get your ass upstairs. Gonna make you forget you ever heard the name Ryan"

"Sir, yes sir!"


End file.
